


Old Scars, New Memories

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leo, on Niles and leading by (and learning from) example.





	Old Scars, New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> For Spring Fest, "Fire Emblem Fates, Niles/Leo: scars and bruises - the more Leo realizes about Niles's past, the more he doesn't like."

Leo was used to scars. He had a fair few of his own, after all, from childhood, from training, from skirmishes, from silly little accidents... from surviving when most of his other half-siblings hadn't. 

He was used to Niles' scars, for the most part, and how Niles couldn't often even remember where they came from. But it didn't mean that he liked them. Each one was a reminder of what Leo hoped to someday change-- the violence and poverty of the slums, lack of access to proper sanitation and medical supplies and mages capable of healing... 

And so much more that Leo wasn't sure he'd ever fully understand, even when listening to Niles talk about things he saw while gathering information or performing small, bloody tasks. The violence of their childhoods had not been entirely different, but different enough. Niles was still willing to bear bruises and let wounds scar as if they were nothing. Leo wanted to be a better example... 

He never really knew if he was getting through but he bit his tongue at the idea of just ordering Niles to have his scrapes and gashes seen to. That was not how he wanted to be. He simply wanted... 

Leo was in bed but not yet asleep when Niles came in carefully. Immediately, Leo could smell the night on him, stale and sour and bloody. 

"I took a few liberties, Lord Leo," Niles said as he put a knee up on Leo's bed. 

Leo only nodded. There was no point in asking the danger that Niles had put himself in. They both understood. 

"I have a location and time, two days from now. Stayed for a few drinks, too, until a fight broke out." 

"Niles..." 

"Might have a new bruise or two in the morning; definitely left a few bruises for morning, but..." Niles held up his arm and pushed away the tattered remnants of the sleeve. Beneath was already bandaged neatly with no sign of anything soaked through; likely the work of a castle healer. 

"Oh." 

"Wasn't an exciting fight. Didn't seem worth a new scar. Now, for that raid in two days..." Niles grinned and started pulling off his clothing. "That might be worth it." 

"I don't think..." 

"Not that I won't remember it, always," Niles added as he shucked off his pants and added them to the pile of his clothing. He paused before reaching to join Leo under the covers. "So I suppose I won't need any reminders..." 

"No, you won't." Leo wasn't sure he wanted to question anything further. Not when Niles was warm once pressed close and softly whispering every salacious thought he was having straight into Leo's ear. 

It was a nice change, really, from the seriousness of the evening, and from what would follow over the next few days. Neither of them was very good at truly dropping guard and relaxing, but these moments came close. 

Leo whispered a few things back. He could learn from example, after all.


End file.
